Slipping away
by X DancingInTheRain X
Summary: After dating, Chad and SOnny became the best of friends even if he still have feelings for her. Sonny will soon get married so Chad will be able to rekindle their young love or will he hold his pace for ever? CHANNY multi cahpter.. read!but no pressureXD
1. Chapter 1

Every fiber of his being was burning; as if he was set on burning coal. He just could not look away at the girl he loves. The girl who was literally in the arms of someone else. He could not forget how some years ago he was the one who could enroll his arms around her and held her close. He cherished his moments and secretly hoped that they would make surface again but his expectations vanished when she announced that she was fiancée to her long time boyfriend. He was the first to know about the _wonderful _ news maybe because she considered him as her best friend. She even used the terms "brother" sometimes to describe him. Of course, he loved being his best friend, his confident and that often prevented him to reveal his true feelings. After they dated for some time, she found out that their relationship was too difficult to cope with but she felt hurt anytime she was far from him so they developed a new kind of bond and he never fully regretted it. He often concluded that being her friend was better than being nothing else.

"Chad?... Chad!" the girl snapped her fingers in front of his face to catch his attention. He broke out of his gloomy thoughts and gave her his full attention,_ as always._ "Isn't that great news?" she said leaning back in the sofa next to her newly-announced fiancé who had to Chad's most sorrow had his arm around her shoulder.

"It's fantastic Sonny, am so happy for you two" he smiled at the easiness of the words. He was not an actor for nothing. Performing was _his_ _thing._ Of course Sonny was easily convinced but Chad doubted that her companion was not as much certain as her. "Congratulations" Chad said extending his arm to Mark who took it after a few seconds of hesitance as they were not always in like terms. Chad put back his arm to his side and contemplated the coffee-table who was separating the two couches and could not avoid comparing this table with Mark. He was soon going to separate him from his Sonny. He stared at him trying to compose a polite and easy-going face. He had jet-black which was previously auburn and a prominent but not huge jaw. His nose was formed of a smooth arc-line and whenever he smiled (which did not happen often in the presence of Chad) small wrinkles appeared, to Sonny's pleasure, at the corner of his brown eyes. He had to admit it, he was good-looking but still occasionally Chad could not see which aspect of him could make Sonny prefer Mark over him. He had nothing which Chad did not have already but the latter would never admit it openly not wanting to brag as he was a different person. His attitude changed not only towards Sonny but also towards everyone else thanks to her. Sonny began blabbering about how she would visualize the wedding and Chad interrupted her.

"Did you tell your mom?" he questioned the couple but looked only at Sonny.

Her face immediately fell and his friend knew why. Connie was not very fond of weddings and did not see the point of anyone marching down the aisle telling that it was a complete waste of time, money and energy but Chad and Sonny knew better than anyone else that it was because of her disastrous marriage experience with Sonny's father. Another reason is that she never liked Sonny's boyfriend and she was not the only one.

"No, I did not but I thought you could plead to her on our favor. You are the only one who will be able to persuade her and I really want her to be present"

How hard things already started to be for Chad. Not only he had to assist her best friend's wedding as an obligation, but he had also to help her in the process. Help her to union her to someone else.

He just nodded, lifting lethargically his head from up to down. Sonny's face lightened up to his approval and that made him better. Her happiness shredded away every trace of grief he could have and if helping her through her wedding made her glad, Chad decided that he would do it even if it was a countless huge sacrifice. Those later events made him looked nobler than he was in his eyes but he did not completely disapproved of it.

The couple discussed a few things and had merely dropped off feeling as an outsider. For the past few months he had felt that he was solely being excluded and a wedding in view made things looked warier and blurry.

Chad suddenly felt stuffed and decided to use the headache excuse as a good reason to leave them alone. Before leaving the place, he had a last sad glimpse at Allison Munroe, the girl he was going to lose and left in a hurry to his car.

"I still can't believe it!" Connie Munroe yelled in anguish and terror when the blonde actor told her the news. Her little daughter was going to get married at only twenty-three years old. She was an adult and the mother knew she could not disapprove. Not wanting to discord and mess up things between the two of them, after serious thinking she had no other choice to accept. The young woman would be so pleased to know that her mother was OK with her decision but right now Connie was still in front of Chad. The latter came to do his duty two weeks after he learned the news himself. Why so long? He did not know.

The eyed-sharp woman knew that there was something wrong with him. He seemed tired, depressed as if a dark aura was floating above him. A dark shade could be seen under his eyelid and his stare was fleeing. She immediately knew why. She knew him just too well, sometimes better than her own daughter which acted like an alien through her choices. Perhaps she wished that she had chosen him instead of Mark and she knew Chad wanted it too. She was extremely fond of him, of Chad and that was another reason why she did not like her daughter's future husband.

He sighed heavily and continued "Are you okay with that?".

She joined him in the choir and heaved a sigh too "I guess I can't say anything, it's her choice… What about you?"

" Me?" he asked bewildered that someone asked him about his point of view and Connie just nodded.

He raised his shoulders and the woman knew better than to insist but questioned him on another subject " But why are YOU intermidiatering? Don't take me wrong dear but is she or her beau too afraid to come here and spit all in my face?"

The young man who was familiar with her barge and direct way of speaking responded calmly " They thought that you would be influenced more than me than by any of them"

" They were right Son"

For the first time since their meeting he smiled, not his true smile, the smile her daughter adored but a weak one. He got up and declared in the same monotony " Sorry I got to go ,see you Connie" and left in a flash leaving the soon to be mother-in-law in her deep thoughts until her daughter barged in.

She stared at her and back at the door from where Chad exited and smiled. They both stared awfully quiet until Connie extended her arms and her daughter rushed into it as happy as a clam. She promised to talk later but first ran taking the same path his friend took some minutes ago. She ran through the familiar staircases that she remembered taking some years ago before moving out and flew the main building door open. There he was walking hands in his pockets and head down she jigged quickly to him quick enough gratefully she was wearing flat sandals. She approached him more slowly and furtively slid her two arms under his, hugging him from the back.

" Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she chanted excitedly and that made him smile.

" Anything for you Sonny and that was not bad at all, she was not difficult" he said he hugged back with one arm around her shoulder

They arrived to his car and it felt normal for him to invite Sonny to come over for dinner. She always did. They sided in the car and conversation started without Chad being too into it. He was not in the mood. He did not even argue about the content of the radio channel and his friend did not noticed his melancholy as she was too busy dreaming about her perfect day.

" When?" Chad opened his mouth for the first time.

" In five months" she replied excitedly and his hand tightened on the steering when showing his white knuckles. He was going to lose her in five months. _Five damn months._ "Why so fast?" he dared to ask.

"Why wait?" she replied impulsively and Chad could not help sigh. His friend was about to ask her what was wrong when she was distracted by him opening the door as she arrived at his house. He appreciated the familiar sound of his footsteps on the gravel and the familiar clicking noise of the key in the door. He opened the door to reveal his "humble" house which Sonny preferred to mention as Mansion. They immediately went to the kitchen and she made herself comfortable while he opened the fridge. He started scroll through the different condiments.

"Do you want any help?" he asked her sarcastically

"No am fine thank you" she replied in the same tone smiling while resting her chin on her two joint hands.

They both took the last bite of their fajitas "Would it be a white wedding?" he asked reluctantly but this topic was the only one Sonny was enthusiastic to talk about for the moment. " Duh!" she replied licking her fingers clean. "Chad?" she started.

" Uhm?" he growled to tell her to go on.

"How is your girlfriend?"

"Sonny, I currently don't have a girlfriend"

"You see my point! You don't date! It's been how long since your last serious relationship?" she screeched.

How could she think he could want to see anyone else when the only girl he required to be with was her?


	2. Chapter 2

His phone was ringing for some minutes again. Every time the device stopped, it regained with power to irritate him within his sleep. He grabbed it from the side table and hit disconnect. He was not going to get up for anyone. He watched the large screen of his updated mobile phone. He got many new messages from no one than Sonny. Out of curiosity he read the first one.

**Why aren't you picking up the phone? Is everything alright?**

His expression softened when he decoded her concern and decided to call her back. After one ring, she immediately picked up and he could hear her melodious voice.

"Hello?" she asked with unconsciousness to the phone as she might not read the caller ID.

"Hi Son what's the matter?"

"Chad!" she exclaimed with relief but the happy tone soon changed into an infuriate one "why did you not pick the damn phone!"

"I was sleeping" he replied simply trying to retain a laugh from escaping from his lips.

"Sleeping?" Sonny repeated bewildered and Chad was sure she was trying her best not to suppress a sarcastic comment. "Doesn't matter" she continued with her speech "Could you come other please?" She begged. Ignoring his lame excuses, she came with force and continued her pleas until he felt obliged to get up, get ready and join up at Starbucks. She was not alone he noticed when he saw another shadowy corpse through the window pane. Dear Mark was there busy in an animated chat with her. He inhaled deeply and entered the café. His silhouette could be perceptible anywhere, and as soon as he made his entrance, all heads were shot in his direction and a murmur of excitation rose in the room's atmosphere. Chad was not indifferent and did not hate this usual attention from his female fans, but his eyes were only on Sonny who immediately started waving frantically to tell him to join them. He first grabbed an espresso and sat on the low couch.

"So what was so urgent?" he demanded in a calm voice extending his arm towards the length of the sofa, his hand got in contact with the rough fabric.

"We need your help" she said with a sudden seriousness.

"It will cost you" he said jokingly rubbing three of his fingers until he heard a muffled sarcastic comment emitted from the man sitting in front of him.

"Am joking. What can I do?" he asked reluctantly.

"Well, Mark needs his tux… So I wanted to know if you guys could go and choose together"

It was not what he did want to hear. Between all the horrid things he had to do in his life, spending time with Mark was from far the most eerie situation he could be in. Why so early for a tuxedo? The wedding was in two months!

"Don't you have friends or siblings for that" he asked him directly trying his best not to sound sympathetic.

"They're all potato couches… and you have the best style" Sonny interrupted and Chad was half-flattered, half-annoyed.

"Fine" he grunted but he was not the only one who looked gloomy because of his approval: Chad was sure that Mark was as excited as him. He took a long sip and looked at him through his eyelashes. He was about to take a bit from a huge muffin until he remarked that Chad was staring at him looking past his face and the croissant with a devious superior smile. His smile broadened when he saw Mark reputing his pastry on the white paper tissue on the coffee table. Although he knew it was a bit mean, he was rather intrigued and happily-surprised that he could threw complexes to another man.

Then, Mark took his revenge as he started slowly nibbling Sonny's earlobe who was as surprised as Chad. He could tell, as her eyebrows were raised but she was smiling, she was appreciating it. Chad had to resist the urge to throw him on the floor and ripped his heart from his chest…he was not sure if he could win the fight. He obviously knew the effect that had on him as he was smiling not looking at the girl sitting beside her but gawking right to Chad. He then began a trail of kisses near her brow while she did her best to concentrate on his conversation with Chad who was agonizing.

He was going to end the torture as he got up to his feet and threw some notes on the table.

"It's now or never Markinator" he said before going out knowing as that he was following him.

"Try this" Chad said ultimately throwing a suite through the dressing cabinet. He was still questioning why he was still here as Mark and he had continued their low tricks on each other during their entire "shopping trip". Like when he spoke about the idea of a honeymoon. He kept repeating to himself that he was doing it for Sonny and that little thought of her big warm smile made his stomach all balmy. It was a sensation that he was now familiar with and began to wonder if Mark felt it too.

The sales- girl approached him who was still leaning by the orange wall.

"Did you find your happiness" she asked too warmly at his taste. He just shook his head not excited to enroll himself in some meaningless conversation that which lead her into his bed knowing that it was her intention.

"It's for which occasion?" she asked again as sweetly as possible.

"Our wedding" Mark shouted through the cabinet.

Her smile faded but she extended her skinny tanned arm and Chad unwillingly took it but did not know why.

"Congratulations Mr. Cooper" Her words made Chad wanting to roll off the floor laughing at her confusion but Mark's reaction differed.

"What? It's not what you think" he barged slamming the door open and filled the voice with an untried booming voice.

"Come on Honey, there's no reason to be shy or anything, we can be ourselves here" Chad acted knowing he was pushing his luck but this situation was hilarious to him. The salesgirl disposed herself leaving them in intimacy.

"Why did you do that?" he winced looking at him with disgust.

"Don't worry Markinator; I don't like you, far from it. It's just that she was hitting on me" he explained but examining his outfit. Definitely not that choice he thought but Mark did not change the subject.

"Please… I'm sure you can't even flirt properly" he said looking at his reflection on the full-length tailor's mirror.

"I bet I can get the next girl's number" he smirked tired of his cheap taunts. And so he waited until another woman entered. Sure, he had to admit, she was pretty with her nice curves and blond smooth curls but he was not interested: he just wanted to prove Mark was wrong.

He began his smooth talking with ease and soon he felt a little paper under a pile of clothes she was handing him. When she was gone, he held the small piece triumphantly between his index and middle-finger. Mark was trying to look like he was unimpressed but Chad knew he had hit far. He crumbled the small piece of paper and after much hesitation place it in his back-pocket as he felt wrong using the girl like that. A low snigger was produced from his mouth as he thought how much he had changed through the years.

"Pathetic, now look and learn" he said walking towards the same girl until a furious Chad grabbed his arm. He had now a good reason to break his face.

" I don't think it's a great idea knowing that we got to move on finding yourself somebody to wear, otherwise _Sonny_ would be very disappointed" he hissed looking straight to his eyes. With his free hand, Mark freed himself and widened the space between the two men. After more hours of searching he finally found something decent and Chad could finally relaxed home.

Chad was stripping off his cloth to get to bed when a memory flashed on his already clouded head.

* * *

He grabbed back his jean and passed his hand in the pocket to find the desired object. He straightened the paper and had to turn on the lights to be able to see the wrinkled piece of paper. Meg's number was soon whittled in his brain and he started debating whether or not he should call her. She was good-looking, seemed not bad but she was not Sonny. Nobody could replace her in his life and he felt low even trying to bond with someone else. Even if he knew he had the right to be happy and he had to move on, he could not do it. Oddly, seeing someone else was presumed as betrayal to a girl who was not even his girlfriend. So he crippled the paper again and threw it as far as he could. He lay down to bed knowing that if he slept, he would eventually dream of her.


	3. Chapter 3

His stunning hair was getting wet and brands of it were losing themselves sticking on his forehead. He heaved a deep sigh as he thought about the amount of time it took him to fix them and giving them the perfect "careless" look. He ran through the blocked street were cars were on stand-by waiting for the circulation to get more fluent. He had a quick glance of the driver's infuriated face while passing through the vehicles to get on the other side of the street. The rain was transpiercing under through his clothes and each droplets of cold water scorched his flawless skin until he finally reached the porch of his house. Digging through all the pockets' of his outfit, he finally could retrieve his key and opened the door where he saw Sonny sitting cross-legged on his designer arc-shaped sofa.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and seeing her frown realized that he had unintentionally sounded brutal and annoyed of her presence though he was in bliss.

"Let me reformulate that… How did you get in?" he asked more lightly.

"I know where you hide your second key" she smirked shaking it and it emitted a small ringing noise.

"Thanks, now I got to change the hiding place to prevent any vermin to get in" he stated casually then rewind the phrase in his mind and found that he said something that could hurt the susceptible girl.

"Except you, you're my favorite vermin, you'll always be welcomed here" he reassured sitting next to her. He started putting his arm around her shoulder until she shoved him out. His eyes widen at her reaction. She refused to made contact with him. He quickly clenched his fist to prevent her from noticing that it was trembling with fear; fear that he had already grew far from her. He thought that during the few weeks until the wedding, he would taste and enjoy each moment with her company.

"Go change, your wrenched" she exclaimed pushing him up good-humoredly. He effectively got on his feet and waited until he gave her his back to exhale in relief. He walked in snail-pace to his room and as soon as the door was closed, changed to fresh dry clothes at light speed and ran through the corridor only to stop in front of the mirror. He made the usual "gun-shot" move he used since childhood. He pointed the index at the good-looking to him reflection in the reflecting glass and "fired" then came back to the living area as soon as he left.

"Lemme guess, you don't have anything to eat for lunch right?" he made a lucky guess he noticed as she nodded vividly grinning widely. Sometimes Chad thought that he was not only the only one who was stuck in the past. There were only two ways he could explain Sonny's behavior sometimes: First one, she was still a kid in her mind or she had the nostalgia of the days when she was sixteen.

Suddenly, she interrupted him by raising her finger to answer to her ringing phone. Immediately when a few words were spoken, her face brightened up. Chad leant back groaning guessing that it was Mark. He began cursing him under his breath and inventing more and more pet name that he would not dare use in front of Sonny. She got up and began walking to the door still on the phone.

"Where are you going?" he called out loud not bothering if Mark overheard him.

"Lunch with Mark" she mouthed covering the phone with her palm.

He joined her near the door and forcefully blocked it. She twisted the doorknob looking irritated but he was too strong for her.

"I thought you were having it with me" he said looking hurt but she did not see it.

"Maybe tomorrow. Now lemme go! He's waiting for me" she complained trying her over-used childish voice that made him melt all the time. So he had to use all his will-power and remove his hand from the wooden door which then flew open. She jumped the two last steps leading to the wooden veranda and walked on the gravel avoiding the small ponds of water formed by the previous rainfall. He stared at her leaving to join _him_. His face popped in his head and he had the sudden urge to kick his foot in something… a movement that he had done many times some days ago but instead of owning satisfaction, the only thing he gained were a bluish bruise. All Mark's flaws began popping in his head too. A little bright idea seemed to him like the light at the end of the tunnel: What if he tells Sonny about the incident with the salesgirl? Would she dump him for Chad?

Chad ran and turned Sonny round to face him. She was only a few inches from him and for one moment, he lost his track of thoughts.

"Sonny, there's something about Mark that I wanted to tell you" he began.

He was about to tell everything when his up-to-now dormant conscience cleared things up. Maybe Mark really loved Sonny and maybe he did those only for the bet. He would not be altruistic if he ruined the couple's dreams for his own good not even sure if Sonny felt the same, so for once in his life he shut up.

"What is it Chad?"

"No leave it" he smiled and so she went away leaving him under the rain which started pouring again. All his luck!

* * *

He admired how light was captured by the glass of alcohol in front of him. It reflected through the glass material and tinted the golden liquid with pretty orange tints. He continued tilting the glass in his hand looking at it through all the perceptive. He won't drink it though. As soon as a few minutes before, his tongue got in contact with the rich fluid, he abandoned the idea of drinking. It was not a low-cost wine, but the contrary instead. In his hand was a very good malt scotch but he won't take it. He was just not in the mood… not even in the mood to get drunk.

He continued his maneuver until a womanly voice interrupted him within his game.

"Generally we drink it" she said sarcasm clear in her voice. He slided the glass on the counter and it landed right in front of her. He got up but she called out and he felt obliged to turn around.

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper, right?" she asked her voice composed but her eyes were slightly twinkling with excitement.

"Thanks, I did not notice" he snarled fed up for not being able to go simply to a bar without being recognized.

"Geez, someone had a bad day!" she said sitting on the same stool he occupied some seconds before. In her voice were not hurt or offense but simple curiosity. "What happened?" she asked more quietly. He did not what happen or what was the catalyst which made him pour everything to a complete stranger but after a few minutes the woman happened to know everything about his stable "love-life" if he could tell it was one.

"Wow…" she whispered overdrawn by the narrator's story. " You've been liking this girl for six years and still not move on" she shortened the whole to reach a small phrase.

"Loving" he corrected as if it made a difference.

"I'm Heidi" she blurted out of nothing. Chad asked himself if he should tell her that even if he told her his story, they were not even friends but strangely he found himself appreciating her company. He examined her face while she was talking about her job. She was fair-headed but had brownish shaded. Long eye-lashes contoured some big grey eyes. He could not help but smile at some parts.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" he asked and chuckled at her raising eyebrows "only a ride" he felt compelled to reassure.

He was at his apartment with Heidi. He cackled at something funny she said and tilted his head backwards. Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes for laughing too much. When his head was on his original position, soft lips were attached to his and he began kissing back. He did not control any of his movements as if a greater power was managing his gestures. He passed his hands through Heidi's hair imagining that they were chocolate in color. He knew he was kissing the girl he met at the bar but it was impossible for him not to think about Sonny.

He could not bear any longer. Kissing Heidi was another way too show that he could nether be with Sonny. He brusquely pulled away to breathe heavily and raptly.

"I'm sorry "she choked out looking at her trembling hand resting on her lap. He remained silent. He was not going to scare someone who he had befriended so easily and whose company he esteemed by yelling at her.

"Don't be… "He said as enthusiastically as he could "let's pretend this…" he continued making small hands movement between her and him "never happened." Dear! Now he's reputation of womanizer was officially tarnished.

"Sure "She smiled and life would go on Chad thought until a silhouette barged in.

"Hey Chad! You're up for…" Sonny began until she saw the two blondes. "Hey _Sonny_ meet my friend Heidi" Chad smiled and accentuated on the name to show Heidi that the intruder was the girl he had been talking about.

The quick girl turned around and waved frantically at her smiling and Sonny returned her greeting weakly. She chocked out some words of excuse and ran out of the door into the obscure night.

* * *

"Where were you?" was the immediate question Sonny asked when he sat beside her on the park bench which was their favorite hangout place. As far as he knew, Chad was not late so he did not comprehend Sonny's annoyed face.

"I was with Heidi" he said popping dead on the uncomfortable wooden sit and when he heard a small groan coming from her mouth he had to ask what was wrong.

"Nothing… it's just that I don't like her… she's just like all that blonde chicks you've been hooking up before" she hesitated before saying.

"Come on I thought you were not in stereotypes and for your information am blonde too" he permitted himself to joke.

"You don't understand!" she exclaimed her soprano voice increasing of a few octaves attracting the attention of a few joggers not quiet far. Chad did understand, he knew it was not a simple pigeonhole but thought that if pretended not to understand, Sonny would drop the subject and finally go for their ice-cream.

"I'm feeling left out since you're hanging with her! You like completely forgetting that I exist. I know that am the one who told you to get a girlfriend…" She was interrupted by a fed-up Chad.

"First of all she's just my friend and she's been a better pal in a few days than you had been since all this years!" He raised his palm to prevent her from interrupt a speech that he longed wanted to use. "I'm the one who's been forgetting you? Don't you remember how many hours I had to wait for you to come to our hang-out places until you call me to tell me you were with your boyfriend" he spitted boosted. "How you've forgotten important dates of my live or interact with me just to have someone to help you for your freaking annoying wedding thing!"

He heard a low sniff. He had touched a sensitive spot. She knew she could not deny anything he had said because they were all true. He stared his nostrils flaring at the eyes of the girl. She was trying her best not to let tears escaping from her already watery eyes. He had not been too far! He cried out loud in his head but he knew he was.

His too vivid pride forced him to leave the premises. He walked away making large steps until a sob broke out in the complete silence. If he looked behind, he be acquainted with the fact that he would go back to her so he watched the greenery instead admiring the trees and flower patches. Who was he kidding? He practically ran back to the bench and sat next to her. He held her close and they waited here for long.

"Why are you here?" she managed to say between some sobs.

"I am humanly incapable of staying angry at you for long" he said stroking her hair affectionately.

"I'm sorry" she said but he shushed her quickly. He did not want apologizes… He just wanted to savor the moment.


End file.
